


Why

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: He just had one question left





	Why

Do you know why we had split?

Because of the suits?

No, because of you.

Me?

Yes, you, you idiot.

What do I have to do with you and Pepper?

What don't you have to do with me?

Oh you made it very clear when you tried to kill me that you have nothing to do with me.

Tony, don't be like this. Bucky—

Shut up! Just shut the hell up about Bucky. I honestly don't care.

Tony...

What?

Why did you two break up?

Because I love you.

Oh.

Oh?

Oh.

Figures.

Don't leave.

Why? All I get is an 'oh' in response to me saying something I've only said to a handful of people.

I'm sorry.

You don't need to be. I don't know what I expected.

I'll always be your friend.

...

Tony, I'm sorry. Stop crying.

...

Please, Tony, I just...I don't feel that way.

Of course not, I'm just a man who ran on fuel and now that he has a heart the first thing anyone does is destroy it. I don't want a heart.

You're being a little dramatic.

I wish you would have killed me.

Tony—

Now I have to do it myself.

Tony, what are you doing?

...

Tony stop!

...

TONY PUT THE GUN DOWN!

...

Tony....

...

Tony....please wake up....I'm sorry....

...

Why would you do this?

...

Early this morning we received confirmation that Tony Stark, billionaire and Iron Man, has committed suicide. The call was made from the wanted man, Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. More details to follow. In other news a hero from Queens seems to have gotten a costume update—


End file.
